


BET

by Taehyungsai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, College, Dare, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Manga & Anime, Parties, Reader-Insert, Smut, bet, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i love kuroo, idk what im doing, idk what im doing at this point, kuroo is a flirt, kuroo is charming, kuroo is nice, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyungsai/pseuds/Taehyungsai
Summary: ''I bet you to make the new girl fall in love with you, and then break her heart.- ''I love you.''─ ''No, you don't.''© 𝐭𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐚𝐢𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎∘₊✧───✧₊∘ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑  ∘₊✧───✧₊∘𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐎𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞.𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝟐𝟏 𝐍𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

''I bet you to make the new girl fall in love with you, and then break her heart,'' Gin, one of Kuroo's classmates asked him. The three boys moved their heads to look at you, who everyone knew as 'the new girl'. Kuroo took a glance at the boy next to him, Kenma, who was peacefully playing games on the game controller in his hands.

''Well, what do you say?''

''Not sure about the breaking her heart part. I'll break up with her nicely,'' Kuroo replied as he grinned at the boy in front of him, who smiled from ear to ear. You, on the other hand, had no idea where you had to go. It was your first day at college so everything was new to you. There was no dramatic reason as to why you transferred to this school.

Your father got better work, so you had to move to live closer to his job. You didn't care too much, you didn't have too many friends at your old school so there was no reason to be upset. The only frustrating thing had to be was starting all over. Now you had to remember all the teachers' names, where all the classrooms are and your classmates' names. But you were fine. It was going to be okay, right?

''You can't fall in love with her, alright?'' Gin added to the bet. Kuroo narrowed his eyes and shook Gin's hand, which he held out to seal the deal.

''Of course, I won't''

''Good luck''

Kuroo smirked as he moved his head to face you. He stepped away from Gin and walked to your direction, Kenma following him as he didn't take his eyes off his game. Kuroo stood still in front of you and you raised your head to look at him.

''Hey, my name's Kuroo. Do you need any help?''

𝘽𝙀𝙏

𝙄 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮. 𝙄 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙙/𝙤𝙧 𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙤 𝙏𝙚𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙪. 𝘾𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙜𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙨.

𝘼𝙇𝙇 𝙊𝙁 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 𝙄𝙉 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘼𝙍𝙀 18+. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙫𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙙𝙪𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙞𝙜𝙝 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙜𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙬.


	2. One

''Eh,'' you narrowed your eyes as you met his cat-like orbs, ''Do you have any idea where science class is?''

His lips slowly curled upwards as he grinned at you and leaned against the lockers, ''which class are you in? 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5? Which year?''

''Oh, uh'' you shook your head as you read over the paper you were holding in your hands one more time, ''year 3 class 5''

''Oh?'' he lifted his left brow slightly and glared at the smaller boy next to him as he went to lean on his shoulder, ''means you're in the same class as us!''

The boy next to him frowned as he looked up at the black-haired guy, ''Hey, oh, huh?'' he softly said as he noticed you in front of him.

''She's new'' Kuroo said to him as he pointed at you with his thumb, ''you can walk with us. We were just about to go to class.''

''Were we?''

''Yes, Kenma'' Kuroo chuckled and stared into your eyes. You hated to admit it, but he was very, very, very handsome. And so was his friend. You were never interested in boys or crushes. You simply felt like you didn't need a man in your life, and you still don't feel that way. If you ever do fall in love with someone, then so be it. But you would never search for love.

You walked next to Kuroo and Kenma and saw people gawk at you as you walked by. You simply rolled your eyes and ignored it. You faced Kuroo who was simply grinning and put up a thumbs up as he walked by a guy with brown hair, who sent him the same gesture. You narrowed your eyes as you started to feel a bit iffy, but it probably had nothing to do with you anyway.

''Aye, Kuroo!'' the guy with the brown hair shouted as he placed his hands next to his lips, ''good luck!'' he winked. You couldn't see Kuroo winking back at Gin, who walked away laughing.

''What's up with him?'' you asked Kuroo who met your gaze.

''Nothing. Just a little inside joke.''

You nodded your head, not interested enough to ask more questions. You followed Kenma and Kuroo who entered a classroom and you watched them sit down next to each other. You awkwardly stood in front of the class as you waited for the teacher to arrive so you could ask where you had to sit.

You glanced at Kuroo who smirked and winked at you, making you look away. You felt your cheeks heat up and you mentally cursed at yourself. You had only met the guy about ten minutes ago. There was no need to react this way to him.

''Y/N?'' a man in about his 50's walked into the classroom. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the pile of papers he was holding, ''since you're new, I think it's a good idea to introduce yourself to your new class.'' He smiled. You nodded and waited for everyone to quiet down, which happened quickly after your teacher told everyone to shut up.

''Uh, I'm Y/N. Hi. I like to play games and I write, sometimes, for fun.''

''What do you write?'' a girl with shiny blonde hair asked. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. The black bow that was used to tie her hair matched with the black jumper she was wearing. You felt awkward, you always did when people asked you what you write about.

''Just stories,'' you answered awkwardly and scratched the back of your head. You saw the girl nod and she gave you a sweet smile. Your teacher cleared his throat and stood up whilst clapping once before rubbing his hands together. You bit your bottom lip as you waited for him to tell you where to sit.

''You can sit-''

''Next to me,'' a familiar voice said. You knew it was Kuroo. You didn't know why, but it felt a little unusual for him to give you so much attention. You weren't very social which is why you didn't have that many friends at your old school. You had about two, who you only saw at school. you couldn't really call them friends either, let's say they were people you hung out with at school only.

''What about me?'' Kenma said with a soft voice as he looked up at Kuroo, who had raised himself from his chair. It was like he was causing a scene. He was standing in the middle of the class with a big grin plastered on his face. You couldn't help but chuckle at him. Everyone stared at Kuroo and then at you. You looked at the girl with the ponytail, who had a confused look on her face.

''Alright. Kenma, you can sit next to Gin'' You saw Kuroo mumbling something to Kenma before he stood up and walked to the back of the class to sit next to the brown-haired boy, who apparently was called Gin. Kuroo raised his brows at you and sat back down. You cleared your throat and took the seat next to Kuroo.

༻✦༺

''God, I'm so bad at science,'' Kuroo groaned as he leaned back in his chair. He lied, but you wouldn't have to know. You had only met him today and there was no way you would ever find out he is actually the best at science in class 5.

''That's tough,'' you nodded as you continued to work on your science homework.

''Are you good at science?''

''I'm alright''

''Think you can help me?'' he asked and you raised your head to meet his gaze. He was smirking at you again and you weren't sure if you should take him seriously. He constantly looked like he was scheming something, which made you feel a little anxious.

''Sure,'' you shrugged your shoulders and continued to work. Kuroo raised his eyebrows. He was having too much fun with the bet already and it was going to be easy, he thought.

''I have volleyball practise after school, but can we meet up after that?''

''Volleyball?''

''Yeah, I'm the captain!'' he haughtily said whilst pointing at himself with his thumb as his eyes were closed. You giggled quietly and shook your head. He looked stupid but in a good way.

''Nice, I guess. Where do you want to study?'' you asked him and the smirk returned on his face.

''My place,'' he whispered.


	3. Two

You had waited around an hour after class now. You didn't understand why you were willing to help Kuroo, but you were. He was nice to you, so far, and you appreciated it. Maybe you both could end up being friends. You tapped your foot impatiently on the ground as you waited at the gates of the school. Kuroo and you had agreed to meet there after volleyball practise. He said he would be there around an hour after last class ended, so there you were, waiting. You took your phone and frowned your brows as you looked at the time.

You grew sick of waiting and decided to go to the gym, where Kuroo was practising, to ask if he would almost be done. You scrolled through your phone as you were walking, but got stopped in your tracks when you heard someone call out your name?

''Hm?'' you hummed as you looked up from your device. It was ponytail girl. You smiled awkwardly and waved at her seeing her run up to you.

''Kaiya,'' she smiled and held out her hand, introducing herself. You shook her hand and put both of your hands in the pockets of your jacket.

''What are you doing here? Didn't class end like an hour ago?''

''Yeah. I'm waiting for uh... Kuroo. I agreed to help him with science.''

''Science?'' she asked suspiciously and raised one brow whilst narrowing her eyes as she looked into your eyes, confused. Of course, she knew how Kuroo was the best at science. So, she thought it was weird how the new girl was supposed to help him. Well, he can't be great at everything, she thought.

''He must be practising still'' she said and scrunched her nose.

''I figured. Which is why I wanted to take a look''

''Can I come with?''

''Yeah... okay. Sure''

Both of you walked to the gym. You could hear the shoes squeaking and when you entered the Gym you saw the volleyball team practising. You did not know a single thing about volleyball, so you had no idea what was going on. You only knew they were gonna wrap it up for today because Kuroo said so.

''Y/N!'' he said and jogged towards you. A few strands of his hair stuck against his forehead because of his sweat and you smiled at him. He grinned and rubbed his head with his shirt, showing off his toned abs and his perfect V-line. You gulped and could just feel you were blushing. Kuroo noticed as well and smirked before winking at you again. You quickly looked away and rolled your eyes.

''Who's this?'' Kuroo asked as he averted his eyes to look at Kaiya, who stood next to you, blushing even harder than you. You could swear you almost saw her eyes turning into hearts when she looked at Kuroo.

''Kaiya'' she said and Kuroo nodded. Kaiya's eyes were glued to Kuroo and you cleared your throat. She's literally in your class, you thought.

''Can we go now?'' you asked.

''Aren't you going to study here, at school? I could help if you want?'' she suggested and you inhaled deeply. You started to get a little irritated and Kuroo laughed, noticing your irritation. You thought Kaiya was cool maybe, somewhat, but turns out she's probably just obsessed with Kuroo. He looks good, but no reason to get obsessed.

''We're going to his place,'' you told her and she stared into your eyes. She squinted her eyes slightly and the vibe completely changed. It was awkward since it was obvious she didn't like it but knew she couldn't do anything about it anyway. She just nodded, that was all.

''Let me change first,'' Kuroo finally said and stared into your eyes, ''Just wait at the gate again. I'll be there in about 10 minutes.''

You nodded and left the gym with Kaiya. You didn't understand why she was still around you, but you decided to let it slide. She either wanted to be friends with you or just simply wanted to be around Kuroo longer.

''So, going to his place, huh?'' she laughed and leaned against the school gate while having her arms crossed in front of her chest and look off into the distance.

''Yeah. Again, I'm only helping him with school work''

''Some girls are probably mentally killing you off right now'' she chuckled and you tilted your head slightly. You grew anxious and scratched your neck.

''What do you mean?''

''Kuroo's popular at school, I mean, how can't he be. He's insanely handsome, is charming and has a hot body''

You didn't particularly disagree, but wasn't it a bit extreme? Yeah, he was handsome, kinda charming or whatever and his body... hot. Nevermind.

''It doesn't mean anything though. He's struggling with science, so I'm helping him. It's not like we're in love with each other''

''Not yet,'' you hear Kuroo say behind you before swinging his arm around your shoulder. Your eyes widen, not expecting him to be here already. He did say it would only take him five minutes though. You looked at Kaiya who obviously didn't like it very much, so you shove Kuroo's arm off you. You didn't want to make an enemy first day at school.

''Have fun,'' she muttered and flashed you a weak smile before walking away. You softly punched Kuroo's arm and pouted. He just grinned at you and raised both his brows.

''That's a cute face''

''Whatever!'' you giggled and rolled your eyes playfully, ''let's get this over with already!''

༻✦༺

You sat down on Kuroo's couch and he sat himself down next to you before handing you a glass of water. You looked around the room, it was a pretty big living room and was pretty. You two were alone at his house, so you didn't have to meet his parent's

''Are your parent's not home?'' you asked him and his smile slightly dropped, ''sorry, is it a sensitive topic?'' you add, feeling bad for talking about something that might make him feel awkward.

''They're divorced,'' he answers as he runs a hand through his hair as he stared off into the distance. You looked up at his hair, which looked unique.

''What's up with the bedhead hair?'' you giggle and see him raise both brows again.

''I can't seem to fix it,'' he admits, ''I tried to block out my parents' constant arguing when I was younger. With two pillows like this. My hair probably stayed this way because of that,'' he says and takes two pillows off the couch and presses them against his ears.

''I'm sorry you had to do that''

''It's fine now''

You nod and smile at Kuroo, ''your hair looks nice though. Very soft.'' You cringed at your own words.

''You think so?'' he smirks and raises one brow playfully. You bite your bottom lip and nod slowly, regretting your choice of words. You flick your hair to the side as you take a deep breath, watching Kuroo scoot closer to you. Your legs were now touching and you couldn't help, but feel a little shy. You saw him slowly get closer to you and you gulped loudly.

''I think you look nice yourself,'' he smirks.


	4. Three

''I think you look nice yourself,''

Your eyes widen, realising he was leaning in. You could feel his warm breath hit your lips and you froze in your seat. Your faces were only a few inches apart. You could barely move as you were confused and shocked at what was going on.

''Kuroo..'' you managed to breathe out and you heard him chuckle, sending chills down your spine. Your cheeks flushed red and you couldn't take your eyes off him. You stared into his hazel eyes. His cat-like pupils made him look intimidating, causing your heart rate to increase. You weren't necessarily the type to get intimidated, because of how little you cared about your surroundings. But it was like Kuroo had put a spell on you, he even made you blush, something you rarely did.

'Is he going to kiss me?' was the question that flew through your mind and kept coming back. he didn't do anything, all he did was stare into your eyes with a big grin on his face and his eyes sparkled when he saw you get so shy all of a sudden.

''What's the matter?'' Kuroo whispered and you shook your head, trying to get rid of your thoughts.

''Don't get so close you weirdo!'' you whined and pushed him away. He barely moved, since he was way stronger than you. He suddenly burst out into laughing like a hyena. You widened your eyes as you watched him wrap his arms around his tummy.

''What's so funny?'' you asked him, feeling dazed. You had no idea what was so funny. He wiped away a tear and took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing. He snickered once before smiling at you.

''Did you really think I was going to kiss you?''

''What? YES of course!'' you exclaim and softly punch his shoulder again, making him laugh again. Were you really stupid to think he was going to kiss you? He literally leaned in, you could feel his breath on your lips. Does he do that with all of his friends? You started to feel a little embarrassed.

''Not so fast,'' he teased, ''let's get to know each other first''

''Let's get to know science first. That's why I'm here, remember? Not to fool around with you'' you spoke and he widens his eyes.

''Science? Oh yeah, I remember'' he groans and lets himself fall back onto the couch. His shirt slightly raises up just above his belly button, allowing you to take a good look at his lower tummy. His baggy pants didn't help too much, you could basically see a lot. Your eyes widen and your cheeks flush red again as you clear your throat and quickly look away.

''You're allowed to look'' he chuckles and sits back up with a big grin on his face. Kuroo was trying to seduce you, he wanted to make you feel embarrassed and shy. He wanted to try his best to win this bet since he wanted to make Gin do his homework for a year straight if he wins.

He hadn't thought about what would happen if he loses, he thought Gin would come up with something and he'd ask him about it tomorrow. Kuroo was confident he was going to win, he knew his charms and how to make a girl fall for him. He wasn't afraid of catching feelings for you, since falling in love wasn't something that was on his planning. Things would go smooth, he thought, he would win and have no homework for the rest of the year. Which meant, more time for him to focus on volleyball.

''I'm going to Kenma's tonight,'' Kuroo suddenly said and you moved your head to face him, ''wanna come with?''

''Kenma? Your cute friend?''

''Oho? Cute?'' Kuroo asked and didn't look too amused by your question.

''Yes''

''I suppose. We're going to play video games''

You hesitated for a second, but hanging out with them wouldn't hurt anyone, right? You weren't used to people wanting to hang out with you, so this was something you had to get used to. You thought for a second and as you felt Kuroo stare at you, waiting for an answer.

''Fine, I guess it could be fun''

''Yeah!'' he exclaimed in a funny voice, ''I'll let Kenma know.'' He took his phone out of his pocket and started to text his friend.

༻✦༺

You both stood in front of Kenma's house after you helped Kuroo with science for the past two hours. He seemed to mess up everything and you honestly felt like you were helping a toddler.

''We're eating pizza here'' Kuroo said and side-eyed you.

''Pizza!'' you said cutely, not on purpose. You were just excited to eat junk food after the headache Kuroo gave you. Kuroo looked at you and smiled at you, genuinely.

After we ate the pizza's we sat down in front of Kenma's tv in his room, all of us having a gaming controller in our hands and fighting each other in various games. You had beaten Kuroo for the past few games now. Kenma was number one every game, you were number two and Kuroo was last. Each game.

''DEAD!'' you said happily and saw Kuroo drop the controller out of his hand before letting out an obvious fake laugh.

''I'm just letting you win,'' he lied as he grinned at you, frustration shown all over his face, but he tried his best to hide it.

''You need to use more moves, instead of spamming one all the time'' Kenma looks at Kuroo who raises his brows when listening to the younger boy.

''You're nowhere near as good as her'' he added and focused back on the game. You could almost hear Kuroo's pride break. You laughed at Kuroo's face who glared at Kenma, who continued to play the game, not focusing on the confused guy looking at him.

''Who's that?'' you ask, seeing a request popping up at the corner of the screen. Someone wanted to join the game.

''Oh, Azami,'' Kenma says softly. You nod slowly and grab your phone to check the time. It was late in the evening already and you knew your parents would get angry at you if you got home too late. You used your hands to get up from the ground and Kuroo watched you.

''Where you going?'' he asked.

''Home''

''You could crash here if you want. With us.'' Kuroo winked at you.


	5. Four

It was the next day. You left Kenma's house after cursing at Kuroo while you tried your best to help him and him laughing like crazy. You were on your way to school, it was cold outside and your school uniform didn't give you much warmth. You had left your jacket at home, thinking it was warmer outside. You were walking as you scrolled through your phone until you were walking behind two people.

''And you see, Kenma, that's how it all started,'' you looked up from your phone as you realised who were walking in front of you.

''Shit!'' you cursed under your breath and stood still, wanting to create a big distance between you and them. You didn't feel like walking next to them because if Kuroo made one flirty comment, you would lose it. It was morning and you were not a morning person.

''Oho? It's shorty!'' the guy with the bedhead turned around to face you, Kenma turned his face slightly as well. ''Hey, Kuroo! Long-time no see!'' you replied friendly. A bit too friendly to say the least.

''Why didn't you say anything? Were you behind us for a long time?''

''Not sure, I was looking at my phone. And what's up with that nickname?'' you pouted whilst frowing as you showed your phone to him.

''Let's talk'' he said and swiftly took your phone out of your hand. Irritation built up inside of you and you tried to get your phone back. You hated it when people touched your phone. You jumped up as Kuroo was holding your phone above his head. He laughed at your attempt of trying to jump high enough to get your phone back.

''You'll get it back if you agree to be my science tutor,'' he smirked and you frowned your brows. You were not looking forward to teaching Kuroo about science again. Yesterday, it was like he never paid attention in class, it looked like he barely even knew what the word science meant.

''Fine!'' you finally gave in and snatched your phone out of his hand. He thanked you and the three of you continued to walk to school. Kuroo was grinning the entire way to school, talking to Kenma and you.

As you all arrived at school you saw Kuroo walk to Gin, the brown-haired guy. You looked at Kenma, who continued to walk into the school and you followed him. Kuroo put both his hands into his pockets as a smirk was on his face. He stood still in front of Gin who had one of his brows raised as he watched you and Kenma walk by.

''How's it going? I see the bet's going great'' Gin laughed and nodded his head, impressed.

''All I have to do is get her to her fall in love with me, huh?''

''Yep. Easy at that, but, break up with her of course''

''I forgot to ask, what will happen if I win the bet?'' Kuroo asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

''You choose. It will be your victory''

''Do my homework until finals'' Kuroo suggested and Gin inhaled deeply.

''Sure, that's fine. Don't forget you aren't allowed to fall in love with her as well, huh?''

''I won't. I told you''

''Kay, if I win'' Gin said and took a step towards Kuroo, who looked down at the smaller boy in front of him. Gin smirked to himself as he came up with the best thing he could think of if Kuroo loses the bet.

''If I win and Y/N either does not fall in love with you or you catch feelings for her, you will have to drop out of the volleyball team.''

Kuroo thought for a second and raised his brows. He knew he wasn't going to catch feelings for you, so there wasn't a reason to be afraid. But the small chance of not winning this bet made him feel nervous. Leaving the volleyball team was something he never thought of doing. He had too much fun with his teammates and Kenma, of course.

''Deal,'' Kuroo confidently said and shook Gin's hand, ''I know I am going to win anyway.''

''Sure, captain, we'll see'' Gin laughed and waved at Kuroo who sprinted away to go to his class. When he arrived at the classroom he peeked his head inside, only to see you were sitting next to... Kenma. He frowned his eyebrows as he met your gaze, you had one brow raised playfully at him.

''Kenma''

''What? She sat next to me, I didn't do anything''

''You did''

''I didn't''

''You did''

''I did-''

''Kuroo,'' the teacher who stepped inside the classroom said. He looked at his watch and raised his brows at the black-haired guy who was the only one standing up. The teacher cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of his chest, ''Take a seat next to Gin. I see Y/N and Gin switched places, that's alright. But next time I'd prefer it if you sat next to Kuroo, Y/N''

You nodded at him and smirked at Kuroo who playfully grinned back at you. The class had started and you were finally able to work peacefully. Kenma didn't say much, but he was nice to be around. You had finished your work and stared outside as you watched the raindrops slowly hit the window. It had started raining and you cursed under your breath.

The sky had gotten dark and the rain started to get worse. You would get soaked without an umbrella, which you had forgotten of course. They had predicted rain today, but you didn't expect it to be raining already.

''Are you okay?'' Kenma whispered to you and you met his gaze.

''Yes,'' you smiled, ''just remembered I forgot my damn umbrella.''


	6. Five

A few classes had passed and lunch break finally arrived. You stared outside as you were walking through the long halls, praying it would stop raining after your last class. You were walking with Kenma and Kuroo who didn't stop talking to each other. You just listened in on their conversation.

''Come sit with us'' Kuroo suggested as he looked down at you. You thought for a second and bite your bottom lip, ''Come on, it will be fun''

''Y/N!'' you heard a girl yell. You turned your head and saw Kaiya waving at you, catching some people's attention. She was sitting with a few other classmates.

''Do you mind if I sit with her?'' you ask Kuroo who narrows his eyes slightly.

''Why don't you want to sit with us?''

''I- Kaiya asked me. I don't know... do you want to spend time with me that bad?'' you giggle and look at Kaiya, who patiently waits for you to come sit with her. Her brows are slightly frowned. You look back at Kuroo, who for once had a serious look on his face.

''I do'' he deadpans and the usual smirk quickly shows up on his face again, ''come on just for a bit and then you can sit with ponytail girl again''

''Kaiya'' you whisper, ''I'll just tell her I'm going to sit with you okay?'' Kuroo nods and walks over to his friends who are eating lunch together. You walk over to Kaiya, who smiles at you as you arrive at 'her' table.

''Come sit with me!'' she says happily and pats the seat next to her, hoping you'll come to spend lunch with her today. You awkwardly smile and scratch the back of your head.

''actually,'' you huff, ''I'm going to sit with Kuroo if you don't mind. I wanted to tell you so you don't think I'm ignoring you or don't want to sit with you''

''But you do not want to sit with me''

''I do I just-''

''It's okay'' she smiles a little disappointed, ''just go sit with him''. You weren't exactly friends with her yet, but you did feel bad for letting her down. She was just trying to be friends with you after all. You sighed, ''I can sit with you tomorrow? Or we can hang out after school sometime?''

''Yeah, that would be fun''

You nod once and turn around, wanting to go to Kuroo now, but you get stopped by two girls. The girl with short black hair had a malicious smile on her face and the other girl just looked to the side, so you couldn't see her face well.

''Y/N, huh?'' the girl with the black hair said.

''Yeah, something wrong?''

''My name is Yui and that's Misaki,'' she said as she pointed at the girl behind her with her thumb. The girl looked up when she heard her name and smiled at you. It was a different smile than Yui's, less intimidating. You just smiled, unsure of what to do and what to say to them.

''You're new right?''

''Yes''

''And already pretty close with Kuroo?''

''I mean, we're just friends. If you're in love with him go ahead'' you chuckled softly but stopped as you saw Yui's smile drop slightly.

''No, no, I'm not in love with him. It's just funny how he's already so close with you''

''What's funny about that?''

''Just shows how easy you are'' she laughs and walks away, leaving you dumbfounded. ''Weird,'' you whisper to yourself. It was weird. How did being friends with Kuroo make you easy? He wants to spend time with you, you're not the one who asks him to do things with you. It's him who keeps inviting you. He's just my friend, you thought.

You look over to Kuroo, who waves at you, signalling you to come with him. You walk over to him and take a seat next to him.

''What did they say to you?''

''Who?''

''Yui and Misaki''

''Oh, eh, something about me being easy because I hang out with you. It doesn't make any sense''

Kuroo nods and takes a bite of his food, ''don't listen to them. they're just bored of school and like to pick on new people. They always bully the young kids or the new ones, it's stupid''

''Oh wow,'' you breathed out. So they're that kind of girls. You took a bite of your food as you stared off into the distance until you feel a tap on your arm. You look to the side and met Kuroo's gaze.

''You okay, right?''

''Yes,'' you smile, happy to see him care about your feelings, ''it doesn't bother me much''

''Good, it shouldn't. Don't pay attention to them''

You smile at him and he returns it. Even though Kuroo could annoy the shit out of you, you're glad you met him. He was nice and fun to be around. He could be sweet at times and the compliments did make you smile sometimes.

''Y/N, come to the upcoming volleyball match!'' he suddenly asks you and you raise both your brows. You weren't sure if you should go or not. You weren't too interested in sports, actually, you weren't interested at all. You always hated PE at school because of how bad you were in sports.

''I don't know a thing about volleyball. What if I cheer for you, but you're actually losing?''

''I won't lose if you're there''

Your cheeks flush a bright shade of red and softly hit his arm, causing him to laugh. ''Sure, I'll come,'' you nod and Kuroo seems to be satisfied with your answer. He grinned at you and then at Gin, who also sat at the table but had been talking to Kenma.

''This is going to be fun,'' Kuroo whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> I also write on Wattpad, my username is the same on there.
> 
> If I'm doing something wrong, please tell me!


End file.
